Lost In Tolkien
by Qing Ri
Summary: A Lost In Austen parody for the Lord Of The Rings series. Bits of books and bits of movies. While on holiday in New Zealand, Alice and Elle go missing, no one knows they've actually wandered straight into another world...
1. Chapter 1

"We have no spare horses, but our ride is not urgent. You wont hinder me or Eomer. You can ride with us."

Allison stepped forward. "You have not given us your name, rider. Nor the name of the ground beneath our feet. What are they?"

The man turned to Allison, hand on heart and bowed slightly in apology. "Forgive me. I am Theodred. My father, Theoden is King of these lands; of Rohan. My kinsman is Eomer. May I ask yours?"

"I am Elle, this is my sister, Alice." I said quickly, before Allison got the chance.

"Such strange names. At first glance I would have called you elves. Where is your homeland?"

Allison and I exchanged a look. It was a look that told the me my imagination would be needed, so I spoke up again. "We are travellers from the far east. Our company was attacked by foul creatures we only know from nightmares. We lost five of our number, but were able to run and found ourselves with the elves. Since then we have been travelling on foot, for they could offer no horses either."

Theodred laughed, "These are strange times as people say!" Then he smiled, looking at each of us. "Come. If we begin riding again soon we can make it to Edoras; my home, before dark."

He held out a hand which Allison took as she was closest, and led us to the horses.

"My Lady," Said Eomer as he leaned down, offering his own hand to me as I walked towards him. I took it, thanking him and lifted myself onto the horse in front of him, just as Allison sat with Theodred.

Theodred and Eomer led the group at a slower pace than before to accommodate their new arrivals.

I can read your mind.

How the hell'd they get there?

Or maybe just what the hell.

Bu this really was a crucial moment. If we'd been walking in another direction everything that happened after this would have been lost, We'd probably have been dead before nightfall if it wasn't for Theodred's kindness. I'm just so sorry we never got to tell him.

We'd started out in the middle of New Zealand. In the hills which we'd been told Edoras had been built in. It was my twenty-first birthday, and as a treat my parents had organised for me, my sister alice, and my brother Jared to go to New Zealand. I'd always wanted to go.

All my life, i have loved J.R.R Tolkien. He was my hero. I had every one of his books, and all the adaptations, everything that i could possibly have, i had.

It was all a surprise too. They blindfolded me until we got on the plane, and again when we got off. It was our third day and Jared had been following the map carefully. He stayed with the car while me and Alice walked down to the small cliff that once housed one of my favourite locations. We were looking for a place out of the wind to have a picnic.

My sister and I circled the cliff twice. The second time, we lost sight of Jared and started panicking. We ran up to where we remembered the car being. It was no where in sight.

After another half-hour of searching and waiting, we started walking in the general direction from which had had come. The veiw changed dramatically. Both of us remembered long, vast bright green and yellow fields. Now, the dry grasses continued for a while, until a wide, rushing river. Beyond that, we could just see a lush green forest in the distance.

As much as it was a cliche, all i could think to say was, "We're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

_I admit, i don't know what New Zealand looks like - god knows i want to go there! But i wanted to create a contrast, form the bright green surrounding them, to being just a line in the distance._

_Please R&R 3 I will love you for it. And i have cookies for the first three!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to get my facts straight, i'm a little unsure, when you're in the southern hemisphere, the compass goes south instead of north right? If i'm not right let me know please. And thank you.  
Second Chapter :D Enjoy! But please, also tell me what you think. Comments make me smile! :D_

_

* * *

_

We had the maps and compasses out as soon as possible. Instead of getting ourselves even more lost than we were, we sat down on the straw-like grass ans spread out the map between us, holding it down with our water bottles and compasses.

"Elle?" My sister asked, he eyes fixed on her compass. "Without looking at the compass, where was south before we lost Jared?"

"Uuuuuh... I sheilded my eyes from the sun and looked around, that way 'round abouts. Wasn't it?" I pointed in the direction I'd remembered.

Alice looked up. "Yup." She nodded, worry filled her eyes. "Now check your compass."

I looked down at it. "What the!?-" The small pointer was spinning in an anticlockwise direction, slowly and streadily. As it there was no magnetic south. "I have an idea." I stood up. "One we havn't tried yet."

"What?" Alice looked sceptical, and even more woried than before.

"Don't worry." I told her sincerely. I really did think it would work at the time. "HELLO?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "JARED?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!"

"Elle!" Alice jumped to her feet and covered my mouth. "Thats a stupid idea!"

"How?" I asked from underneath her hand. She released me when she saw i'd finished shouting.

"What if some creep heard you?" I admit i never did think about that. "He now knows that theres a young girl stuck out here, lost."

My hand flew to my own mouth. "Eeew!"

"Yeah. Not that smart."

I started looking around, if i could find a tree, i could climb to the top and look around. I hoped that Alice would be able to follow my thinking. I found what i'd been looking for. I ran over, Alice close behind me, she didn't say anything, so i assumed she knew what i was doing. I held on tight to two branches and hoisted myself up, and up, and up until the branches were too weak to hold my weight.

"You see anything, Ellie?"

I stretched as high as i could, looking all around. Something in the far distance caught my eye. There was a A shape moving away from where Alice and I stood. I squintehard, trying to see what it was. I could see a few distinct shapes, but they were all black and making for the river that snaked the horizen. There were at least five at the front, maybe another two, which would be seven, I made out another, eight, and... one of the branches i was leaning on strained and snapped loudly. I yelled as i tumbled backwards through the branches.

I could hear Alice screaming for me, but i ignored it. Instead, i watched the branches i fell to. one knocked me forward, so I reached forward for one. I held it for a moment before I had to let go, a searing pain ran down my forarm. When i dropped to the ground i rolled. It was safer that way.

Alice was still shouting for me. But after i got up quickly she was standing beside me, eyes wide with surprise. "Are you okay? how'd you-?"

"D'you remember all that tree-climbing we did after school?" I asked as i inspected the scrape on my arm.

Alice's confused expression stayed fixed. "Yes but Mum stopped us when she saw me fall. Let me see your arm."

"It's all right. I can sort it," I tugged at the fabric belt i had tied to my jeans and began wrapping it around at my wrist. "Gwen and i kept going. To the trees i mean. It's not the first time i've fallen from a tree." I laughed as i pulled the fabric tight but I frowned when the small specks of blood appeared through the fabric. I loved that belt. I smiled up at my big sister.

Instead of being confused, now she just looked dissapointed. "Mum did that so that you _wouldn't_ fall from a tree."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said quickly. I walked back over to the maps and water bottles and sat down again, folding the map.

Alice followed me over. "So? What did you see?" She slanted her head, looking down towards me.

"Uuuuuhm..." The only image i could see in my head was one of the ringwraiths. "I'd rather not say." I whispered to myself. Then i turned to Alice. "Horses. riding that way." I pointed.

"How do you know they had riders on them?"

_Because they were in a straight line. And the riders were dressed in black._

"I think i saw them. Look, it can't hurt to try can it?" I smiled at her. and handed her her bag.

"All right." She agreed, smiling back.

We started off in the direction i'd seen the horses go in. I never told Alice, but as we did I wasn't that sure if it was the best idea; I still couldn't get that image of the ringwraiths out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three. Please take the time to comment, they make me smile :)  
Enjoy x_

* * *

"Stop, stop stop." Alice told me loudly. I turned around to face her. She had sat down, again. Annoyed, i put my hads on my hips.

"Alice! Even if we are still in New Zealand, there's a threat of wild animals. If we don't move-"

"We run the risk of being eaten. I know! I know!" Alice looked up at me, annoyed. "Look, i was in Drama Club, not the track team. I get worn out easily."

I sighed and trudged back to her and sat down. We shared a little more of what was left of Alice's lunch. We were rationing it all, you know, just in case. We'd been walking alongside a forest for the past few hours, Alice had been yelling at me for most of it to slow down. After seeing those riders, i had a few theories. The ones that nibble at the back of your mind, the ones you ignore and push away. The ones that make you think you're going crazy - usually until you find they were right.

Just as we were standing again, something in Alice's face clicked. "What did you mean, 'Even if we're still in New Zealand'?"

_Damn. Even i didn't notice that 'till i'd said it._

"I never said that." I was a terrible liar.

"You really need to practice lying Ellie." I stuck my tongue out at her. "What did you mean?"

"Well..." I bit my lip. Those theories were gonna eat me whole soon. "Keep in mind my amazingly hyperactive imagination..." Alice her hands on her hips impatiently. "I think those riders i saw were..." I was hesitating. She'd probably want t lock me in the loony bin after i said this.

_Yeah imagine me rocking in the corner of a padded room, 'Hehehehehehehe! They're reaaaaal! They're reaaaaal! hehehehehehe...'_

"Ringwraiths." I finished, staring at the ground.

"How Sure are you?"

"Don't mock me!" I lifted my head. Alice was staring behind me. I turned.

There were nine riders in black heading towards us, from the direction we were travelling in.

"Holy S-"

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into the trees, ow-ing all the way.

We hid behind a tree, staring out from behind it as the riders went past. The black forms thundered past, making me think that maybe i wasn't so crazy after all. When they'd all passed, we came out slowly.

I was unconciously rubbing my arm, after Alice yanked it so hard it hurt, and was bleeding again.

"Not in New Zealand..." Alice murmered.

"Theres more than just wild animals to worry about. Come on." I started walking again, but Alice stayed put, staring after the black riders. "You gonna keep up now?"

She ran to catch up with me. "Hell yes!"

* * *

_I know it's short, but I think it wouldn't sound right if i carried on from here.  
__Please R&R 3_


End file.
